Phineas and Ferb vs Billy and Mandy
Phineas and Ferb vs Billy and Mandy is the thirty-first installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the sixteenth installment of Season 2. It was released on May 9, 2014. It features construction kids Phineas and Ferb battling against two kids with a grim reaper Billy & Mandy. Cast and credits Anthony Perry as Phineas Flynn Fel as Ferb Fletcher Matthew Thomas as Billy RiderRiven as Mandy Frenzy as Grim Written by Matthew Thomas, CMRB, Frenzy, B-Lo Lorbes, and PaletteReviews Edited by Matthew Thomas Battles mixed by Matthew Thomas Subtitles by ToonPrince Beat produced by Allrounda Beats Lyrics Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! Destroy these 2 mistakes Heck, we could this all the time, 24/7, anyday! Ferb: I may not talk a lot but I have the action to spit some rhymes This dumb big-nose and gothic blonde are just wasting their time Phineas: What makes you think you can win this? We got a band back together So the chance of you two winning is obviously never Ferb: Billy’s retarded, so your chances of winning are very grim And your adventures, they aren’t even worth anything Billy: How can Ferb even rap, when he doesn’t say a single word We’re Billy and Mandy, duh, you’re about to be served Mandy: You dummies, stop rapping and fix your head shapes you pricks How can you beat us when you don’t know where Perry is? Billy: You winning this battle might be in the 2nd dimension Yes, I might be an idiot but at least building stuff is not in my attention Mandy: You two are flop stars, not stars, your inventions are pure bull Your show got really terrible when you made that crossover with Marvel Phineas: Call this your summer vacation, because you’ll never make us get schooled Ferb: These failures of a duo think they’ve won? They must be fooled Phineas: Stop relying on creepy shit, you should’ve never been born Ferb: After this, you’ll be left like Doofenshmirtz; torn! Phineas: Hey, Ferb, let’s make an invention! It’ll be their Endsville Ferb: That’s a brilliant idea, they never had any skill Phineas: We’ve already made you grim, ‘cause the tides have turned Both: You two just got burned by Phineas and Ferb! Grim Reaper: You can’t handle all these Grim Adventures that we got! You do the same routine every episode and your sister never had you caught We’ll run over you with the Go-Kart 3000 Just go back to making stupid shit, like a whole entire mountain Your only number one fan was a fucked up geek And I’m gonna kick your ass like Chicken Ball Z, you freaks We'll leave you both in shame after your machines have rusted Billy and Mandy have won, and you two have been busted! Poll Who Won? Phineas and Ferb Billy, Mandy & Grim Trivia *Matthew had replaced PaletteReviews with ToonPrince to do the subtitles, only to do it himself in later episodes. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 31 Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Mandy Category:Billy Category:Grim Reaper Category:Anthony Perry Category:Fel Category:Matthew Thomas Category:RiderRiven Category:Frenzy Category:Season 2